1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for enabling an augmented reality character to maintain and exhibit awareness of an observer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A growing segment of the video game industry involves the use of portable hand-held devices. Examples of such portable devices include dedicated gaming devices, such as those manufactured by Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. and others, as well as other types of portable devices such as smartphones, PDA's, digital multimedia players, etc. As the computing power of such portable devices has increased, so has the ability of the portable devices to handle increasingly complex programs and tasks.
For example, today's portable devices may include several different types of hardware integrated into a single device. Many such devices may include a color display, a camera, speakers, and an input mechanism such as buttons, a touchscreen or a stylus.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.